The Only Exception
by RayBansandSkittles
Summary: Summary: She didn't believe in love. She didn't believe in him either. She only believed in music. It's up to him to change her mind.
1. Chapter 1

The Only Exception

Summary: She didn't believe in love. She didn't believe in him either.

She only believed in music. And it's up to him to change her mind.

Yumi's P.O.V.

"Hello?" I answered after I fished my phone out of my gym bag.

"Yumi, hey I have to tell you something." Aelita said excitedly.

"What's up?"

"I just got a date with this cute blond. And guess what."

"What?" I asked.

"He has this cute brunette friend for you and this cute blond friend

for Sam."

"Aelita you know how I am." I sighed.

"I know Yumes I really do. You have to take a chance though. So you'll do it?"

"No I won't."

"Yumi you haven't dated anyone since Theo."

"And that's how it's going to stay. All men our dogs and I don't believe in love." I huffed.

"You're nineteen and you sound like a bitter old lady." Aelita said and

I could imagine her rolling her eyes.

"And?" I shrugged.

"All you care about is that stupid BlackBerry and music."

"Not true Lita. I care about you and Sam too."

"So if you care about me then you'll go out with the cute brunette."

"No dice sweetie."

"Yumi I just want you to be happy."

"And I am."

"You're heartbroken."

"I am not Aelita. Now can we please talk about something else?"

"Fine whatever. Sam and I are on are way to the studio, we'll see you there."

"Okay, I'll be there in twenty." I said hanging up.

I pushed the door open and walked into the local coffee shop.

"The usual." I called to Stella having a seat.

"Sure thing Yumi."

"You mind if I sit here?"

"Yes, I have a policy against strangers." I answered.

"Please?"

I looked up to see the brunette for the first time.

"And why should I?"

"Because there's this crazy girl named Sissy who is obsessed with making me

her boyfriend." He answered quickly.

"And I'm guessing you don't want to be her prince charming?" I asked

rolling my eyes.

He shook his head violently.

"What do I get out of this?"

"I'll pay for your stuff and you get my enjoyable company."

"I'll take the offer of buying but you can keep your company. If I get

any trouble from this Sissy girl you're going to find out why I fight

boys. Understood?"

"Sure." He answered sitting across from me. "I'm Ulrich."

"Yumi."

"Oh Ulrich Dear!" A high pitched rang through the air making me flinch.

"That's her." Ulrich whispered.

"I figured that." I rolled my eyes.

"Ulrich I found you. Let's go."

"Sorry Sissy I'm kind of busy."

"With this?"

"'This' can hear you." I snapped.

"Excuse me, this is a private conversation."

"Now it isn't since you brought me into this. He obviously doesn't want to be bothered, so why don't you do us all a favor and leave?"

"Hmph. I'll see you later Ulrich Dear."

"That was so awesome Yumi." Ulrich praised.

"Yeah, I know." I responded rolling my eyes.

"No it really was. I've never seen anyone stick up to her like that

before."

"Eh, she had it coming. Anyway I have to get going. Don't forget to pay."

"Later."

"Or not." I replied leaving the shop and on my way to my house before heading to the studio.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I smiled thinking of my encounter with the beautiful and feisty Yumi.

"What are you smiling about?" My genius friend questioned.

"Nothing."

"Oh I know that look Jeremy. Ulrich's thinking about a girl." Odd

said laughing as we sat in the waiting room.

"Whatever. Tell us about the girls we're working with Jer." I requested.

"Uh, they're an aspiring independent group and from what I hear they're great." Jer answered.

"And don't forget to mention that Jeremy and I are dating two out of

the three. So as soon as they get here we'll go into the studio and talk." Odd finished. "Now tell us about the girl."

"Here name's- YUMI."

I looked over at the female in surprise.

"You know him?" The pink haired one asked.

"I guess, not really though." She shrugged.

"I am so confused." Odd wailed.

"Okay we can get through this. I'm Jeremy. And this is Odd and Ulrich.

We're the group coming to work with the girls. Odd and I are also dating Sam and Aelita. Apparently Ulrich and this is Yumi and they know each other. Your turn."

"I'm Sam. This is Yumi and Aelita. We're the group of girls to work with the boys. And Aelita and I are dating Odd and Jeremy. So yeah, I guess Yumi and Ulrich do know each other. That surprises us the most

because Ulrich is the cute brunette that Aelita was trying set Yumi up with." The mocha colored female summed up in one breath.

"Okay." I said breaking the silence.

"So how do you two know each other again?" Odd asked.

"She was helping me with Sissy at the coffee shop earlier." I replied.

"Okay, who's Sissy?" Aelita questioned.

"This annoying girl who's obsessed with Ulrich." Jeremy answered.

"Are you two secretly dating?" Aelita asked turning to Yumi.

"Yeah, this guy who I just met, are secretly dating despite the fact that I don't know him from a can of paint." Yumi said sarcastically

crossing her arms.

"Yes, now that we all know each other can we start the music?" I interrupted.

"Okay I know Odd produces and Jeremy manages, what do you do Ulrich?" Sam questioned.

"Songwriting."

"Yumi sings, Sam plays drums, and I play acoustic guitar." Aelita said.

I watched mesmerized as Yumi played in her short black hair.

"Hey, Ulrich. Hey!"

"What?" I asked facing the person who was calling me.

"I said, since the rest of us are going on a double date how about you

and Yumi get a head start on the song?" Jeremy repeated annoyed.

"Sure." I agreed immediately.

"Do I get any say in this?" The feisty female questioned.

"Yeah, you get to say yes." Aelita answered grabbing her purse.

The others followed Aelita and left.

"I'm not working on any song tonight. I don't know about you, but they don't get to tell me what to do." Yumi announced sitting beside me on the couch.

"Okay, so what do you want to do then?"

"Sit here and watch a movie. But, just to be clear this isn't a date. The others just ditched us."

"Okay, any more rules?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, shut up." She said changing the channel on the T.V.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I rolled over on my bed and pulled the pillow closer.

"Yumi!"

"Go away." I muttered.

"No, get up now." Sam commanded.

"What? What?" I questioned sitting up.

"Aelita is about to come in and she is pissed."

"Why?" I asked carelessly.

"Because you and Ulrich didn't even start a song last night."

"Aelita isn't my mother as much as she thinks she is." I shrugged.

"Yumi don't be like that. You're only mature and responsible when you want to be and Aelita is there for the times you aren't."

"Whatever." I said knowing she was telling the truth.

"Yumi!" My name rang across the apartment.

"Ugh, here we go." I rolled my eyes. "Wait where are you going Sam?"

"As much as a good person Aelita is she still annoying when she's pissed. And this time it isn't me, so I don't have to listen."

"Wait Sam no- Oh hey Aelita."

"Hi Yumi." She said through gritted teeth. "What's up?"

"What's up? What's up? What's up is that we finally have the chance and you're not taking it. Why didn't you start the song last night?"

"Because you don't tell me what to do." I countered.

"Yumi please go and call Ulrich. Tell him that you want to work on a song over breakfast." She pleaded handing me my BlackBerry.

"After that you'll leave me alone?" I grumbled.

"Yeah, sure. You at least need an idea. We're all having a group meeting tonight at eight." She said over her shoulder as she left the

room.

I scrolled through my contacts until I found his name.

"Hello?" Ulrich's voice came over sleepily after a couple of rings.

"Get up. We're going to get breakfast to work on a song."

"Why? It's so early."

"I know it's early I'm not usually up before twelve, but Aelita's been

bugging me."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Don't taunt me Ulrich."

"Oh but I will. You want me then come find me." He smirked before

hanging up.

I growled under my breath before getting dressed.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah Yumi?"

"Where do the guys live?"

"On 43rd and 5th. Why?"

"I need to make a stop is all." I grinned leaving the room.

I jumped into the driver's seat and made my way towards my destination.

I grabbed my keys and my phone and walked onto the porch.

"Here we go." I muttered before banging on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard a voice yell

"Just open the door." I snapped.

Jeremy opened the door looking out of breath with his hair flying.

"I don't want to know." I shook my head. "Which room is Ulrich's?"

"Two doors down to the left." He answered easily.

I walked into the house and saw Odd hanging off the couch snoring

loudly.

"Hey boy." I greeted the jumping dog, before going to the room I was

directed to.

"Ulrich." I called walking into the room.

I heard a grunt from up under a couple of blankets.

"Ulrich get up."

"Go away." He muttered loudly.

"No." I said before pulling the blankets off him. "You weren't saying

that earlier when you told me to come get you."

"Hmph." He grunted turning over. "Too early."

I stood next to his bed with my hands on my hips.

"Look-" My rant was cut short when Ulrich reached out and pulled me by

the waist onto his bed.

"Ulrich-"

"Shh Yumi. It's too early to be awake. Let's sleep now and work later."

He whispered into me ear.

I felt my body shiver.

"But-"

"Sleep." He commanded before closing his eyes.

I reached down and placed my hands on top of his on my waist before

closing my own eyes.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I woke up and noticed something different. A head of black hair in my

face to be exact.

"Yumi?" I questioned quietly before memories of earlier flooded my mind.

"Hmm?" She hummed out from her position.

.


	2. Chapter 2

The Only Exception Chapter 2

Ulrich's P.O.V.

"Hmm?" She hummed out from her position.

"Uh, hi." I blushed.

"Hey." She sighed before turning over. "Wait, wait!"

I watched surprised as she jumped from my arms.

"What's going on?"

"We can't do this." She answered shaking her head.

"Do what?"

"This, everything, stuff. You holding me..." She trailed off.

"What's wrong if you liked it? If you like me?"

"Everything is wrong Ulrich. I just met you last night for one and I don't do realtionships and couples stuff."

"Yumi." I whispered reaching out for her.

"No." She huffed pushing me away. "Leave me alone Ulrich. We're business people and that's it."

I watched hurt as she grabbed her things and left on the verge of tears.

"Hey Ulrich. Everything okay? I just saw Yumi and she didn't look happy." Odd asked coming into my room.

"No Odd, everything isn't okay."

"What's wrong?"

I explained everything that had just happened.

"So you made a move and she decided she wasn't interested. It happens, even to you. You have all these other girls after you."

"I don't want those other girls. I only want Yumi. You don't get it Odd. She looked so hurt." I shook my head.

"It's alright Buddy." He tried to comfort patting me on the back. "I'll leave you to think."

I rolled over and faced the wall.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I pulled to the side of the road when I was sastified I was far away enough from Ulrich.

"Hello?" I answered my BlackBerry.

"Yumi? Is everything okay? Jeremy just called and said you left their house all upset." Aelita rushed.

I tried to answer, but bit back a sob instead.

"Yumi." She whispered into the phone. "What happened?"

"I can't do it again Aelita. I can't put my heart on the line and riskit getting crushed again."

"Oh Yumi. Everyone isn't like Theo."

"I don't care. I'm not going to try it. It's better this way. It wouldnever work out between me and Ulrich."

"You'll never know unless you try." She argued.

"No." I bit back.

"Okay Yumes. We'll talk about this when you het home."

"No we won't. This conversation is over." I answered wiping my eyes.

"Yumi-"

"No Aelita. I don't want to hear anything else about it. And Sam isn't going to know anything about this is she?"

"Yumi-"

"Yes or no?"

"No." She sighed after a few seconds.

"Thanks, bye." I said before hanging up.

I leaned against my seat, after turning off my phone.

"It's alright Yumi." I said to myself as the tears slowly rolled down my face.

Aelita's P.O.V.

I quickly paced the studio floor watching the clock.

"Aelita please sit down." Jeremy tried.

"No I can't. No something's wrong. I told Yumi specifically to meet us here at eight. She's usually late but her BlackBerry is always on and she always answers." I explained.

I quickly sent a quick glance to Ulrich.

"Um, I'm going to get some coffee. Aelita can you show me where?"Ulrich said suddenly.

"Yeah, sure." I said grateful to pull him aside.

We walked in silence until we got to the coffee.

"About Yumi.." Ulrich trailed off rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yumi will be Yumi. What happened this morning?"

I listened carefully as he explained the incident.

"Well you did nothing wrong but like her. Between you and me Yumi's bitter and heartbroken. It'll take a lot to change her mind." I shook my head.

We both jumped when the entrance door slammed.

"That's her." I called as we walked back to the others.

I was shocked to see the girl I knew so well. Her hair was flying and she had rings around her eyes. She also had make up on which meant she had been crying.

I watched Sam send Yumi a worried glance. I didn't want to make a scene so I decided act like usual.

"You're late." I scolded stiffly.

"I know." She answered.

"You didn't answer your phone either."

"I know that too." She shrugged sitting on the couch as far away from Ulrich as possible.

I saw Ulrich looking torn. Torn between what though?

"Well did you guys work on a song?" Sam asked clueless.

"No." Yumi and Ulrich answered at the same time.

"Why not?" She badgered.

Yumi turned away and shielded her face, and Ulrich just shook his head.

"We just didn't okay? Drop it." Yumi snapped.

"Fine." Sam snapped back defensive.

"That akwardness and tension in this room is so thick I can almost taste it." Odd noted randomly.

"I agree for once." Jeremy answered.

"Sam, how about you and Odd go work on the new beat?"

"Whatever, since obviously no one wants to tell me anything." Sam huffed throwing her arms in the air. "Let's go."

"Come down." Odd said wrapping his arms around her waist. "We'll go get some ice cream first though."

"Jeremy you and I have some time to go look at the new venue now."

"Sure thing. I'll be waiting in the car." The young genius agreed.

"And Yumi and Ulrich, no matter what's going on we still need a song." I directed.

"But-" Yumi tried to protest.

"No buts. Work now. No more excuses." I called over my shoulder leaving.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I watched Ulrich glance at me before looking away quickly.

"Music is my everything and it comes before anything else." I explained.

"And I agree."

"I believe in God and music only. Not love, realtionships, and no couples stuff." I made clear not looking at him.

"Yumi..." He suddenly moved close.

"No." I denied standing up. "None of that. We're going to make a song and that's it."

"Alright Yumi if that's what you want." He said looking sadly away.

I felt my heart slowly crack away, before putting my confident face back on.

"Let's get started." I clapped my hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay, yes I'm back. And no I didn't give up on this story. I'm sorry, I know it's been a while. I'm also sorry about the first two chapters. Apparently my BlackBerry and laptop weren't on the same page. So yeah I can't go back and fix it. Anyway here's the next chapter:

Ulrich's P.O.V.

"I can't do this." I shook my head.

"Can't do what?" The Japanese girl asked.

"Any of this. Being here with you. I don't think I can work with you, Yumi."

"And why not?"

"Because you know I have feelings for you Yumi. And you won't even think of being with me when I know you like me. That alone hurts. But you expect me to be around you and write songs with you? And act like nothing's wrong. I'm not even that strong." I explained.

"You're going to let your emotions come between your job?" She laughed bitterly.

"We're musicians for God sake. Our job thrives on emotions."

"Whatever. All emotions do is get in the way." Yumi quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry that we all can't be ice princesses like you Miss Ishiyama." I shrugged kissing her cheek.

"So you're just going to leave?"

"Pretty much. If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." I answered placing her BlackBerry in her hand before leaving.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I threw myself against the couch covering my face. As much as I hate to admit I really do like Ulrich. He challenged me in different ways. And even though I knew I couldn't be with him romantically, having him around felt...nice.

I picked up my BlackBerry and dialed a number from heart.

"Hello?"

"Lita?"

"Hold on a second. Excuse me Jeremy. Yumi, what happened?"

"Ulrich said he couldn't work with me anymore. His emotions got the best of him." I shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Wow good job Yumi. Ulrich is an amazing songwriter. He's a great match for you."

"He called me an ice princess!" Huffing I switched my phone to the other ear.

"You act like he lied to you Yumi. You are a ice princess. I have to go. We'll talk about this when I get home."

"Whatever."

I hung up the phone before leaving the studio. I headed to an empty bar where I knew they would take my fake I.D.

"What can I get you little lady?"

"Something strong." I answered the bartender.

"Coming up."

I nodded as I picked up my BlackBerry and found a song to listen to.

"Here you are."

"Thanks."

I sat there going through God knows how may drinks and songs.

"Well hello there." This random man came and sat beside me.

"I'm not in the mood tonight buddy."

"Well aren't you pretty and feisty." He slurred trying to touch my face.

"She said she wasn't interested." A deep voice called.

I turned around to come face to face with Ulrich. "Hey Ulrich."

"Look dude stop trying to block my game." The guy said clearly offended.

"She's with me. And if you try and touch her again I'll break your hands." Ulrich threatened.

The guy surrendered and left.

"Yumi, what are you doing here?"

"Having a drink. Why don't you join me?" I giggled as the alcohol ran through my system.

"No. And you're done." He denied

"Don't be such a downer." Waving my hand. "Oh Bartender I want another drink."

"Do not give her another drink. She's done."

"Don't listen to him. Give me another drink." I argued.

"Give her another drink and I will shut you and your bar down. You know she isn't over twenty one."

"Sorry lady." The bartender apologized.

"Why did you do that?" I pouted. "I wanted another one."

"You've had enough."

"Hmm." I hummed out as I started spinning around on the stool.

"Why are you here Yumi?"

"To drink. It's a bar. Duh." I giggled.

"Why are you here drinking?"

"I was hurting. So I needed a drink to calm me down." I shrugged. "Why do you care? You called me an ice princess and left."

"That doesn't mean I don't care. I always will. Now let's get you home."

"I don't want to go home with you."

"I'm going to take you to your home Yumi." He sighed.

"Oh. Okay." I laughed taking my BlackBerry as we left the bar.

I went in front of Ulrich and started skipping.

"Yumi, walk." Ulrich commanded.

"Okay." I pouted as I walked with Ulrich.

We walked a couple of blocks before we stopped in front of an apartment.

"Who's home is this Ulrich?"

"Your's."

"Oh."

Ulrich dug through my pocket until he got a pair of keys.

"Here you go."

"Thank you Ulrich." I gushed bringing him in a hug.

"Yeah." He answered gently pushing me away. "Get some sleep."

"Kay." I agreed as he kissed my forehead.

I threw myself at the couch and closed my eyes.

The Next Morning

"Get up."

"Go away." I pleaded as I pulled the covers around me.

"No get up." Aelita yelled.

I shakily stood up.

"Don't yell."

"I should yell. Are you hung over?"

"Pretty much."

"How did you get home last night?"

"Umm." I thought. "Ulrich. He found me at the bar."

"Wow Yumi. You basically blow him off and he still helps you out." Aelita shook her head.

"Leave me the hell alone." I hissed heading towards the door.

"Look Yumi." Aelita stopped me as she grabbed my elbow. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It just annoys me that Ulrich's right there. You have something. You could be happy and you won't even take it."

"Well don't think this is a walk in the park for me either." I replied as she released my elbow.

"Then let it go. Bring down the walls."

"I wish I could." I replied going to take a shower.

I stripped down as I turned the water as hot as it could go. Crying in the shower is pathetic but that's what I was doing.

"Go away." I said to whoever opened the bathroom door.

"No. We're talking."

"Sam right now is not the time."

"No time is a good time for you Yumi. I thought I was your best friend."

"You know you are."

"No I don't. If I am then how come I'm the last to find out about the Ulrich situation?"

"I didn't want to talk about it."

"Well talk about it now damn it!" Sam screamed. "Ever since the thing with Theo you block everyone else out. Except for Aelita and that's just because she pushes you until you talk."

I tried to block her out as the tears flowed under the hot water.

"We used to be sisters. And if you ask me when you block Ulrich out you're blocking out the best damn thing out of your life."

"I'm sorry." I choked.

"So am I." She replied quietly asked she slammed the door.

I threw my head back and wailed in the privacy of the bathroom.

"Yumi. It's Aelita. We're leaving in 15 minutes. We have to go find a new song writer."

"Okay." I answered as I calmed down.

I quickly finished my shower and got dressed.

I didn't want a new song writer. I want Ulrich.

Aelita's P.O.V.

"She worse than she's ever been." Sam whispered to me.

Yumi's always had struggles in her life but she was a fighter.

"She needs Ulrich, as much as she hates to admit it." I whispered.

"We have to get them together. She's going to have to give."

"Agreed. Ready to go Yumi?" I yelled down the hall.

"Yeah." Yumi walked down the hall in some skinny jeans and a sweat shirt BlackBerry in hand. "Let's get this over with."

We nodded as we left the apartment.

"Hi Emily." I greeted. "We talked over the phone. We're here to meet some candidates?"

"Yeah. This way." She nodded as we followed her down the hall of the venue. "Have a seat and I'll send them in."

"Thanks." I said politely.

"The first one is Herb D." Emily sent in.

"No." Yumi said looking at the nerdy looking boy. While Sam snickered.

"Yumi, hush. I'm sorry about her. Go ahead Herb."

"Thank you. My name is Herb and..."

I quickly drowned him out as he talked.

"Thank you Herb. I think we've heard enough." I said ushering him out.

"No." Sam voted.

"Whatever. He's not as annoying as Ulrich." She muttered under her breath.

"Next is William Dunbar."

Sam and mine eyes immediately bulged out.

"I know I have a boyfriend but he is so sexy." Sam whispered to us.

"Ditto. Yumi?"

"Not really." She shrugged playing on her BlackBerry.

"I've written songs as school projects and for a couple of bands. Do you want to hear me sing something?"

"Sure." Sam and I agreed eagerly.

The two of us drowned in the boy's perfect pitch.

"Thank you William. Please wait outside." I said politely.

As soon as he left I squealed. "He is perfect."

"I know." Sam replied. "Yumi? Your vote?"

"No." She answered not looking up from her BlackBerry.

"No?" We questioned stunned.

"No. I don't like him. Now I need to take this."

Yumi's P.O.V.

I walked into the hallway ignoring the candidates.

"What?" I hissed into the phone.

"You're mad at me?" Ulrich asked confused.

"Yep."

"For?"

"For not leaving me alone. You walked out Ulrich."

"Oh, right. I just walked out for no good reason Yumi."

"Get to the point."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright Yumi."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed as my temper eased.

"Good. What are you doing now?"

"None of your business. But if you must know I'm interviewing candidates." I rolled my eyes.

"How's that going?"

"Fine." I lied. Truthfully I didn't want to be here doing this at all.

"We'll talk later?"

"Maybe." I smirked.

"You're one of a kind Yumi." He laughed as he hung up.

A smile tugged on my lips as I turned to enter the room again.

"Boyfriend problems?" The William guy asked me.

"Nope." I answered leaving him.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Aelita questioned.

"No one you need to worry about Mother." I shrugged sitting down.

"Anyway. We have two yes and one no. Yumi you've been out voted." Sam danced.

"Whatever."

Aelita and Sam brought William back into the room.

"You have the job. Congratulations." Aelita said.

"Thank you. Who will I be working with?"

"Yumi. She's the singer of the group." Sam answered.

"Awesome."

"How about we all go out to lunch and get to know each other?" Aelita suggested.

Everyone agreed as I just went along with it. We walked to a familiar coffee shop. And I saw a familiar face.

"Shit." I cursed at the sight. Ulrich was sitting at one of the middle tables drinking coffee and writing something. "This is not good."

"What?" William asked.

I went around him and the snickering girls and stalked over to Ulrich.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Yumi this is a public place." He answered not looking up.

"Did you have to be here? When I'm here?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Yep."

"Good." He smirked.

I scowled back as I watched him sitting down. "What are you doing?"

"Working on a new song." He said simply. "You're not sitting with Aelita and the others?"

"No. I've had enough of them. I just want some coffee."

"Here." Ulrich pushed his coffee over.

"No, Ulrich."

"Just take it Yumi. I'm sure it's been a long day."

Smiling gratefully I snatched the coffee away.

"What's the name of your song?"

"Ice Princess." He smirked sarcastic. "I thought you were mad at me?"

"Yeah, but you gave me coffee. And you helped me out last night."

"It's good to know we're even." He smiled looking up at me for the first time.

I felt my insides melt as I blushed. Suddenly three visitors joined our table. Sighing I moved closer to Ulrich to make room.

"I hope we're not interrupting." William said.

"Oh not at all." I replied sarcastic as he sat beside me.

"Hey, Aelita, Sam." Ulrich greeted.

"Hey." The girls replied.

"Ulrich this is our new songwriter William. William this is our friend Ulrich." Aelita introduced.

"Hey." Ulrich said.

"Are you two dating?" William asked.

Ulrich and I quickly exchanged glances. "No." We said at the same time.

"Oh." He nodded.

I laid my head down on the table as we waited for the waitress.

"Are you okay?" Ulrich whispered.

"Just peachy."

He just chuckled as he rubbed my back.

"Where are Odd and Jeremy, Ulrich?" Sam asked.

"Sleeping."

"It's the middle of the day." Aelita said shocked.

"I know." Ulrich smiled.

I felt myself tense up when Ulrich pulled his hand away from my back.

The waitress finally came over and we ordered our food.

"Well Sam and I have to run. We have to go find Jeremy and Odd. You two coming?"

"Sure." William answered.

"No it's okay. Ulrich will give me a ride."

"He will?" Ulrich asked amused.

"He will." I confirmed.

"Fine." He shrugged.

The others said their byes and left.

"Is there a reason I'm taking you home?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah. I need to talk to you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Talk then."

I blushed as he gave me his full attention.

"You're so sweet Ulrich. I rejected you for no good reason and you still take care of me. And that's not what most guys would do. So I'm not ready to date now, but when I am I'll call you first." I finished looking away.

I jumped in surprised when Ulrich wrapped me in a hug.

"Okay." He whispered.

"Okay." I shrugged pulling away. "And if you tell anyone I said anything remotely nice you will regret it."

"I know Yumi." He smiled.

"I have a soft spot for you. Now let's go."

"Coming."

I lead us out the door feeling a little better.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I dropped Yumi off at her apartment before heading off to my own.

"Hey ladies."

"Hi Ulrich."

"Where are Jeremy and Odd?"

"Getting ready to go." Sam answered.

"Good." I replied pulling them into the kitchen. "I need to talk to you two. About Yumi."

"Shoot." Aelita encouraged, sitting on the counter.

"She actually talked to me after you guys left. She was like I'm really sweet for taking care of her when she rejected me for no reason. And then she said that she's not ready to date now but when she is she'll call me." I hurried in one breath.

Aelita and Sam started dancing and squealing.

"That is so good Ulrich." Sam praised.

"That's the closet she came to a relationship in years." Aelita confirmed.

"Oh." I took all that in.

"Sam, Aelita? We're ready." Odd yelled.

"Coming." Sam yelled back.

"Bye Ulrich." They said both leaving the room.

I sighed sitting on the counter. It was obvious that Yumi was really hurt. And I'm determined to help her even if it means pushing my feelings to the side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko nor do I own Leon Thomas' Song2You.**

Yumi's P.O.V.

Yawning loudly I walked into the studio.

"Hi Yumi." William greeted.

"Hey."

"Are these your flowers?"

"What?"

"These flowers up here on the desk." He motioned.

"I don't think so." I answered walking towards the desk.

I blushed and smiled when I read the card. It read: Have a great day. Signed Ulrich.

"So they're yours?"

"Huh?"

"Are they your flowers?" William asked again.

"Yeah, they are." I answered.

"Who's flowers are those?" Sam questioned as she came in.

"They're mine." I blushed heavily.

"Aw." Aelita cooed. "Are they from Ulrich?"

"Yeah."

"Ulrich from the shop?"

"Yea William, from the shop."

"Yes, yes. We have to work on a new song though." Aelita interrupted.

"Fine." I shrugged as I picked a flower from the bouquet. "Let's go William."

"So you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Do you think I'm cute?" He flirted moving closer to me.

"Nope. Now do you want to work on a song or do you need a new job?"

"Work on a song." He grumbled.

I sat at the piano and pressed a few keys.

A couple of hours later.

We all came together and sat in the common room.

"Now that we have everything I'll work on putting it all together." Aelita announced.

"I'll help." Jeremy offered.

"Just don't stay up so late Aelita." I waved leaving the studio. "Is there a reason you're following me William?"

"Do you need a ride home?"

"I have a car. I can drive."

"Oh."

"Bye."

"Wait!"

"What now?" Annoyed I asked.

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

"No. Dating isn't really my thing."

"What about Ulrich?"

"What about Ulrich?" I snapped.

"Nothing."

"Don't bring him into anything." Hissing I turned away.

I got into my car and drove to my apartment. Entering the apartment I stormed into my room.

"What's this?" I asked out loud as I picked up a piece of paper.

On the top of it read this is my song to you. I looked down farther and it was lyrics.

_I don't wear designer clothes_

_I don't go to the finest schools_

_But, I know...I ain't no fool baby_

_I may not be a star_

_I'm not driving the sickest car_

_But, I know...I can make you happy baby_

_I don't know what you been used to_

_Never been with a girl like you_

_But, I can give you a love that's true to..._

_your heart, not material things._

_[Chorus]_

_I'll give you my song_

_These words to you_

_Sing you what I feel_

_My soul is true._

_I don't have the world_

_Can't give it to you girl_

_But, All that I can do_

_(All that I can do)_

_Is give the song to you._

_Yeah I know that you are blessed_

_But, there's something that you're missing yeah_

_Your own melody,_

_Oh baby_

_I don't know what you been used to_

_Never been with a girl like you_

_But, I can give you a love that's true to..._

_your heart, not material things._

_[Chorus]_

_I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby_

_What I can say, I'll sing it._

_Oh, oooh, oooooh_

_I'll give my song and the rest to you baby baby_

_Sing you what I feel, my soul is true._

_[Chorus]_

"Oh Ulrich." I sighed when I finished the beautiful song.

"I'm glad you liked it." I jumped when I heard the voice.

I looked over to see Ulrich sitting on my windowsill.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He shrugged.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Put your heart on the line like that? You still care even after I blew you off. You never give up."

"I don't know. I think it's because I've never been hurt like you before."

"You think I'm weak?" I questioned looking away.

"No." He moved and sat beside me. "Of course not. You're just a little rough around the edges."

"You think so?"

"I know so." He replied kissing my forehead.

On impulse I threw my arms around Ulrich.

"Don't ever give up on me Ulrich."

"I won't Yumi."

Aelita's P.O.V.

"Ugh." I sighed leaning against the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"These lyrics. These weren't what we were looking for."

"Aw. Don't stress yourself out." He kissed my forehead. "Just have them write more lyrics."

"That's where it gets complicated."

"How?"

"Yumi is a good songwriter. Not as good as William or Ulrich but good. And it doesn't seem as if she contributed at all."

"And what does that mean?"

"I haven't seen her write a good song since before Ulrich came. And since Ulrich left she hasn't even tried. To get a new song we have to bring Ulrich back."

"Well, I just don't think that's going to happen." Jeremy scratched his head.

"Why?"

"Because I know Ulrich quit because of Yumi. And I know they've been getting closer slowly but surely, but until Yumi gives Ulrich a chance he's not coming back."

"This is so complicated." I screamed through the empty studio.

"What if we tried to set them up or something?"

"We can't. That will send what progress he's made with her backwards."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive. We just have to wait it out." I sighed again leaning against Jeremy.

"We'll figure something out." He answered confidently giving me a kiss.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

"How did song writing go?"

Yumi pulled out of my arms pouting.

"What's wrong?"

"Song writing with William sucks. And then we made this song that sucks. And Sam and Aelita outvoted me."

"That sounds fun." I laughed.

"It isn't." She playfully punched me in the chest.

"Okay, okay. You're right it's not funny."

"It isn't Ulrich."

Picking up my BlackBerry I checked the time.

"I have to go Yumi."

"Okay." She sighed before leaning up and kissing my cheek.

I laughed softly when she covered her blushing face.

"Good night Yumi."

"Good night Ulrich."

Giving her one last smile I left through the front door this time.

"Uh, hi Aelita." I greeted.

"Ulrich." She replied pulling me into the hallway.

"What's up?"

"I really need your help."

"Okay?"

"Did Yumi tell you about the song and William?"

"Uh, yeah. She said song writing with William sucks. And that they wrote a song that sucks." I answered.

"Exactly. She just didn't tell me that though. I know she hates William. But he's the best thing after you Ulrich. And you can't work with her and she can't work with William."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, anything Ulrich! Just talk to her. Please. I am freaking out here."

"Okay, Aelita calm down. I'll talk to her." I sighed.

"Thank you."

Shaking my head I walked back into the apartment. Knocking on Yumi's door I waited for her answer.

"Come in." She called.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? I thought you left."

"I was until I saw Aelita."

"What did Aelita tell you now?" She rolled her eyes.

I shrugged sitting beside her.

"Look Yumi I know you don't like William. But Aelita said he's the best next to me." I sighed.

"Ulrich." Yumi groaned.

"Please work with him Yumi."

"Ulrich, I can't."

"Why not?"

I gently took her hand in mine and stroked the back of it.

"Because he keeps flirting with me. And then I want you there but you can't be there."

She snatched her hand from mine and crossed her arms. "Why can't you just come back Ulrich? You know I like you. I just can't be with you right now."

"Yumi I can't."

"No you said you couldn't work with me because I liked you and wouldn't give you a chance."

"Did you give me a chance?"

"No, but. If I date you will you come back?"

"Yumi I don't want you to date me because of this. I want you to date me because you want to."

She shrugged and turned her back. "Go away Ulrich."

"Yumi we've made progress since the first day we met. I just don't want to go backwards. No job is worth that."

"I want you Ulrich. I really do. I just can't." I watched as she bit her lip.

"Yumi, look at me. I know you do. I don't want to rush you. That's why I won't come back to work."

"I keep pushing you away, don't I?" Her eyes started to water.

"Pretty much. It's okay though." Gently I pulled her to me and wiped her tears. "Don't cry."

"I want to bring the walls down. I really do Ulrich."

"They'll come down. Promise me you'll try with William?"

She glared at me before answering, "Fine. Promise."

"It's hard to take you seriously when you're glaring at me and you're trying not to cry."

She just ignored my comment and laid against my chest. "I'm tired."

"I know." I placed a kiss on her forehead.

The Next Morning

Odd's P.O.V.

I walked into the girl's apartment. "Hey baby."

"Hey Odd." Sam smiled giving me a kiss."

"Hey Odd. Breakfast is on the table you two."

"Thanks Aelita."

"Is Ulrich here?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know." Aelita shrugged. "Last time I saw him they were talking."

"Odd go wake up Yumi. Tell her it's time to eat." Sam told me.

"But-"

"Go." She demanded.

"Fine, but my food better not get cold." I rolled my eyes.

Grumbling to myself I walked to Yumi's room.

"Yumi!" I called knocking on the door.

Silence.

"Yumi!"

"Go away." I heard her yell.

"It's time for breakfast."

"I don't want any."

"Fine." I shrugged going into the kitchen.

"Where is she?" Aelita asked.

"She said to go away and that she didn't want any. I think she was still sleeping."

"That's weird." Sam murmured.

"Go knock again and go see what she's doing." Aelita directed.

"Why me?"

"Because we're working for this band and you're just eating." Jeremy answered.

"Fine." I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Yumi!" I called banging on the door this time.

"Go away Odd." Yumi yelled.

"The girls told me to come check on you."

"Go. Away. Odd."

Taking a chance I opened the door and was surprised at what I saw. Ulrich was half laying on Yumi's bed. Yumi's upper body was laying on his chest curled up. And Ulrich's arms were hugging her waist. I tried to cover up my laughs as I ran out the room.

"What is going on?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"Ulrich.. And Yumi... Are... Are." I choked out laughing.

"Are what?" Sam asked.

"Cuddling." I burst out as I rolled on the floor.

"No way." Sam replied.

"Yes."

I watched as they ran into Yumi's doorway and saw what I saw.

"Wow." Sam and Aelita giggled.

"We all saw it coming." Jeremy shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

Yumi's P.O.V.

Trying to ignore the annoying blond I pulled my warm pillow closer.

"Yumi." I heard a groggy voice call me.

I suddenly felt my warm pillow move.

"Ulrich." I shrieked jumping up. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged rubbing his eyes. "You feel asleep on me then I guess I feel asleep."

"How are we going to explain this to the others?" I asked throwing my face in my hands.

"I don't think we have to. Look." Jerking my head up I saw the whole group peering around my corner.

Ulrich laughed as they all scrambled back down the hall.

"They are so annoying." I rolled my eyes.

"I know. I really have to go now. I have class soon."

"You go to New York University?"

"Yeah. You do too?"

"Uh-huh."

I blushed as he placed a kiss on my cheek. "Be good today Yumi."

"Aren't I always?" I grinned.

"The front door or the fire escape?"

"Go through the fire escape. I'll deal with them later." I waved.

"Good luck." He laughed leaving.

Sighing I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Yumi. Did you sleep well?" Aelita tried to ask casually.

"Don't play stupid with me. We saw you guys outside my door." I replied hotly as I picked up a slice of bacon.

"Sorry." Aelita replied looking down.

"Soo? What did you two do last night?" Odd asked nudging me.

"Shut up Odd. We just fell asleep is all." I answered madly blushing.

"Sure."

I knocked Odd off the stool before grabbing a plate and leaving the room.

"We need to talk." Sam called as her and Aelita followed me into my room.

"About what?"

"You and Ulrich." Aelita answered shutting the door.

"Are you sure you want to leave Jeremy and Odd alone in our living room?" I questioned.

"They'll be fine for a while." Sam replied.

"Whatever. You two want to talk?"

"Yeah, what happened between you and Ulrich last night?" Aelita asked.

"Nothing for the last time. I fell asleep on him and he fell asleep on my bed, that's it." I shrugged blushing.

"What is your relationship with him?" Sam asked turning to me.

"Nothing, we're just friends."

"Who just happen to like each other." Aelita finished.

Glaring at Aelita I nodded.

"Wow. Ulrich must really want a challenge, because you are one feisty girl Yumi Ishiyama." Sam laughed leaving the room.

"Don't you have class this afternoon Yumi?"

"Yeah."

"Okay we need to go to the studio before you leave then. So eat and get dressed then we'll meet you there."

"Okay." I answered eating my food. "Aelita?"

"Yumi?"

"We can't get rid of William can we?"

"Sorry Yumes. If Ulrich comes back we'll drop him."

"You mean when Ulrich comes back." I muttered under my breath.

Once I finished my food I got dressed and left for the studio.

"Hi Yumi." William greeted as soon as I entered the building.

"William." I nodded.

"We all need to talk." Aelita said.

"Okay." I shrugged as I sat down.

"The song sucked." Sam said bluntly.

"Do you think you could do better? I've never seen you write a song." I snapped.

"Calm down." Aelita interrupted. "The song wasn't good but Sam you didn't have to say it like that."

"So?" I shrugged again.

"Yumi you have class this afternoon so we need a good song by then."

"But-"

"No buts. We are not a band that performs but makes. We can't do that if you two don't write a decent song."

"Fine." I yelled walking into the other room.

"You ready to work?"

"Not really but what choice do I have?"

"Hey, what's this?" William asked me.

"What?"

I turned to see William take some papers off the piano.

"They look like lyrics."

"Let me see them."

I quickly took the papers out of his hand.

"These are mine." I blushed shoving them into my bag.

"What were they?"

"Nothing."

"Are you holding out on me Yumi? Did you write a song and you're not sharing?" He grinned.

I just stood there crossing my arms. "Just drop it William. I didn't write a song and keep it from you."

"Hey ladies." I quickly perked up as I heard the familiar voice speak.

Leaving the room I found Ulrich in the main room. "What are you doing here? I thought you had class."

"I did. But one of the professors is out sick so we have this block free. And I need to work on a song for next block here since our piano at home doesn't work anymore."

"Why not?"

"Next time you see Odd how about you ask him?"

"Figures he had something to do with it." I snorted.

"Yumi? Don't you and William have a song to work on?" Aelita interrupted.

"Yes Mother." I groaned.

Ulrich just smiled. "I would love to chat but I have a song to work on."

I stuck my tongue out at him before going back into the room with William.

"What was that all about?"

"What William?"

"You've been moping around here all morning. But as soon as Ulrich enters the scene you're happy."

"Whatever." I shrugged blushing. "I have to go. I'll be right back.

I quickly left out of the back of the room and into the next. I tried to enter as quietly as possible.

"What are you doing here?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"Because I did." He smiled.

I gently went and joined him at the piano bench. "You just had a lucky guess."

"Maybe so but aren't you supposed to be working with pretty boy in there?" He asked as he pressed a few keys.

"Don't remind me. And Aelita wants a new song before I leave for class this afternoon."

"So write a song then."

"Not with pretty boy in there I'm not."

"Okay I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"If I help you at least start a song will you promise to finish it with William?"

"Okay." I sighed. "What about your song for class?"

"I have plenty of time for that. I just need to do the ending."

"Okay then." I gave him a small smile.

We sat for about thirty minutes working on a new song.

"This is an awesome song Ulrich."

"Thanks." He answered with a light blush on his face.

"This is more than what I would've had with William."

"Now you go finish it with him."

"But-"

"No buts Ishiyama. Not I have to work on my own song."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes.

I leaned down to kiss his cheek as he turned his head and I felt a spark as our lips met.

"I, um, I really have to go." I stuttered out as I quickly left the room with dark red cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Yumi's P.O.V.

Once I left Ulrich I hurriedly back into the room with William.

"Where were you?"

"Look here's half of a good song. We just need to finish the other half. We have an hour until my classes start." I explained ignoring his question.

"Where did you get this?"

"I wrote it. Now we have to finish it."

I sat down at the piano and worked in a daze. All I remember is writing something for the song, giving it to Aelita, and going to class. Now here I am in my bed unable to sleep at two A.M. All I've been able to think about it Ulrich and the accidental kiss.

Picking up my BlackBerry I quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?" Ulrich's groggy voice came on.

"Hey."

"Is something wrong Yumi?"

"Why?"

"It is two A.M."

"Oh." I shrugged to myself. "Can you come over? I really need to talk to you."

"Okay." He sighed. "I'm on my way."

"Thank you." I said softly.

Twenty minutes later Ulrich was climbing through my window.

"Right here." I motioned for him to lay beside me.

Watching as he laid beside me I stared at his features.

"Yumi?"

Breaking my trance I answered, "Yes?"

"Not that I don't like spending time with you, I really do. It's just that it is early in the morning and I am tired." He continued.

"Oh. Sorry." I looked down at my hands.

"Yumi? Talk to me." He requested taking my hand in his.

"It's just that all I can think about is that kiss Ulrich." I told him blushing. "I can't get it out of my head. You are the first person I've kissed in two years."

"Are you upset by that?"

"No, no. If anything I'm glad it was with you. I, um, liked it. It's nerve wrecking for me."

"What do you want to do now? About us?"

"I don't know. Every time I think of us being together I think of you hurting me like Theo did."

"Yumi tell me what Theo did to you."

Looking away I tugged Ulrich closer to me.

"I was with Theo for a year. From when I was sixteen until I was seventeen. I wasn't in love with him, but I cared deeply for him. Apparently he was cheating on me, for the whole time we were together. That hurt bad. And the day I found out is the day he, died." I finished as tears streamed down my face.

"Yumi." He murmured my name as he pulled me closer.

"And on that day I didn't know whether to be upset that he hurt me or upset that he was dead. He died in a car crash." I finished up.

"Look at me Yumi." He gently commanded as he pulled my face close to his. "You have to forgive Theo, Yumi."

"Ulrich I can't." I closed my eyes shaking my head.

"You can and you have to. You can't be with me or anyone else until you do."

"But-"

"No buts Yumi. Where is Theo buried at?"

"In Boston."

"Do you want to go there and see him?"

"Ulrich, Boston is two hours away from here."

"So? My car's outside."

"You would do that?"

"I would do anything for you. Now get dressed."

Smiling to myself I got up and found my clothes. Quietly I walked into the bathroom and got dressed.

"I'm ready." I whispered. "Let's go down the fire escape."

Ulrich grabbed my hand before kissing my cheek. "Let's go."

Nodding I followed him down the steps. Getting into the car we rode in silence.

"I don't know if I can do this." I panicked.

"And why not?"

"I just can't."

"You can Yumi. You'll be fine and I'll be right there."

"Okay." I smiled as I curled up into a ball on the seat.

I gently fell in a deep sleep.

"Yumi wake up."

"No."

"Yumi, we're here."

Looking up I noticed we were at the graveyard.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

As I stepped out the car I wrapped my arms around Ulrich's torso. "Stay with me."

"Always." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

We walked over to the grave. I let go of Ulrich and dropped to my knees.

"Let it out Yumi." Ulrich encouraged.

"Theo I've hated you for so long. You freakin' broke my heart. And I didn't even love you and that scares me to death."

"Keep going." Ulrich whispered in my ear as he hugged my waist.

"And I haven't been with anyone since you Theo. Imagine how much it would hurt if someone that I loved hurt me. Some days I miss you though. And other days it's hard to get out of the bed. Either it's from the broken heart you gave me or that fact that you just suddenly just left me."

I leaned against Ulrich as the tears streamed heavily down my face.

"Yumi."

"I'm done Theo. I am letting you go. I can't keep holding onto you. I'm moving on." I sighed. "To Ulrich. I'm moving on to Ulrich."

I turned to Ulrich to see a surprised look on his face. "Ulrich I want to be with you. I'm letting go of Theo." I leaned forward and connected our lips.

"I'm glad." He smiled as he gave me another kiss.

Aelita's P.O.V.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?

"Did Yumi say anything about leaving early this morning?"

"No. She's usually not up before noon unless she has to be."

"That's what I know. But where is she?" I asked. "She's not here. And it is six A.M."

"Maybe she went for a walk."

"Maybe." I shrugged picking up my iPhone.

"Did she answer?"

"No. Something is going on Sam. That phone is always attached to her. It didn't go straight to voice mail so it must be on."

"Chill Aelita. Call Ulrich and see if he knows anything."

"Okay." I dialed his number and also got his voice mail too. "No luck Sam."

"Okay. Well maybe nothing's wrong."

"No Sam. You know something's wrong. She's not answering her phone and she's not asleep."

"I'll call the boys then since Ulrich isn't answering. How about we call William too?"

"Samantha this is not the time for jokes."

"Right." She answered sarcastic as she made the call.

"Well what did they say?"

"Odd and Jeremy are on their way. They've haven't seen Ulrich or Yumi."

"Maybe they're together." I suggested. "Go get the door."

"What happened to please?"

"Please and thank you." I gave in.

"William?"

"William?" I repeated. "What are we doing here?"

"Well you said we had a meeting today. And I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by." He answered.

"At six A.M.?" Sam asked plainly.

"Yeah. Is Yumi here?"

"No and we don't know where she is." I replied as I left the door.

"Hey, hey." Odd greeted loudly as we entered the apartment with Jeremy.

"Did you guys find Yumi yet?" Jeremy asked.

"Nope. What about Ulrich?"

"Nope." The einstein replied.

"Why are you here William?" Odd asked.

"Looking for Yumi."

"Yeah." Odd responded unsure. "Aelita I need to talk to you and Sam in the kitchen."

"What is it Odd?" I asked as we entered the kitchen.

"How are we supposed to get Yumi and Ulrich together if William keeps butting in?"

"Maybe he's honestly just trying to help." I shrugged.

"Yeah, right. He slobbers over Yumi every time he sees her."

"Odd's right. It doesn't matter Yumi's fair game right now. And it'll be a miracle if she's with either of them." Sam added.

"We'll wait a while then we'll figure something out. It's too early for her to be at a bar and I highly doubt she's at the studio."

"Good plan. Now down to the real business. What's for breakfast?" Odd asked.

"Oh Odd." I shook my head going back into the living room.

Yumi's P.O.V.

"Ulrich, can we not tell anyone about Theo and all that?" I asked as we pulled up in front on my building.

"We don't have to tell them anything." He confirmed.

"Thank you."

We walked up the stairs in silence with Ulrich's arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Maybe Sam and Aelita are still asleep. It is seven A.M."

"I could never be that lucky." I snorted tired as I opened the front door.

"Yumi! Ulrich!" Everyone immediately shouted as we entered the room.

"Ugh what?" I groaned.

"Where were you two?" Aelita asked with her hands on her hips.

"Places." I yawned.

"And you couldn't answer the phone?"

"No." I took Ulrich's hand as I led him to my room. "I'm tired. Don't bother us."

"Wait. Are you two going out now?" Odd asked curious.

I shared a look with Ulrich before answering. "Yes." Before I quickly entered my room.

"That went well." Ulrich laughed.

"Tell me about it." I replied as I laid on my bed. "When are you coming back to work?"

"About that.."

"What do you mean about that?" I asked jerking up.

"It's not what you think Yumi."

"Then what is it? You said when I was ready to give you a chance you would come back. And I am."

"I talked to this guy from Rock Records yesterday. He called me back saying that his boss wanted me. Yumi I talked to him months and months ago and-" He explained.

"Ulrich." I cut him off. "I think you should do it."

"But, wait what?"

"I think you should do it. As much as I would love to work with you and kick William to the curb I can't. You're not selfish with me and I can't be selfish with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. This is an amazing opportunity. And you are an amazing songwriter. You deserve it." I smiled.

"Thanks Yumi."

"It's the truth." I shrugged. "Besides from day one you've taken care of and helped me. I can't be selfish what so ever."

I smiled when Ulrich gave me a deep kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hey. I know it's been a while since I've updated this story. And right now I'm trying to decide whether or not to finish this story. Overall I just don't think I did it right, I guess. I mean it was supposed to turn out so much more angst like and more realistic I suppose. So just review and let me know. I've already started the first chapter of the revamp. What I might do is finish this version and continue the other. Or I might just abandon this version all together. Just let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I just want to say thanks so much for the support I got. I really was so discouraged. It wasn't really about the number of reviews but about how I felt about the story. But anyway thanks so much. Here's a short chapter but I promise it'll get better.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I gave Yumi a deep kiss, before she curled up against me.

"Thank you Ulrich." She whispered.

"Sleep Yumi. You need it."

She just nodded before falling asleep. I watched her sleep for a few moments before falling asleep myself.

I jumped when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I answered quietly as I tried not to wake Yumi.

"Ulrich Stern?"

"Yeah this is him."

"My name is Jack and I'm from Rock Records. Are you busy today? I would like to set up a meeting."

"Sure today's great."

"How about 11:00?"

"I'll be there." I nodded.

"See you then."

"Bye." I hung up.

Looking at the time I only had an hour to get ready.

"I'll see you later Yumi." I whispered to the sleeping girl.

Kissing her forehead I left her room.

"Ulrich!"

"No Aelita I really can't talk now."

"Where are you going?" Odd asked.

"Jack called me back today! Jack from Rock Records!"

"Wow." Everyone murmured.

"I know. Now I have to go." I said as I left through the front door.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I rolled over and reached for Ulrich to find he wasn't there.

"Ulrich?" I called rubbing my eyes.

"No the next best thing Sam."

I rolled my eyes as my two best friends entered my room.

"Jack from Rock Records called Ulrich and I guess wanted to see him." Aelita answered my question.

"Oh." I nodded laying back down.

"How is it?" Sam asked.

"Being with Ulrich?"

"Yeah."

"Hard but good."

"How?" Aelita asked.

"It's hard because I know he could crush me at any given moment. Like if he gets tired of my shit and just leaves. And now as cliché as it sounds I wish he was here." I sighed. "It's good too though. Because he makes me happy. Like I love you with all my heart happy."

"You love him?" Sam asked as she and Aelita giggled.

"I mean yeah." I blushed. "I wouldn't tell him just yet though. I just know deep down I love him."

"How do you know it's love?" Aelita questioned seriously.

"I guess I love Ulrich because he loves me. I know he does because of the way he treats me. I was an utter bitch to him and yet he never gave up. He kept on trying and kept on caring. He makes me laugh and is always there for me. He always knows what to say and I miss him when he's not here." I finished blushing heavily.

"That's so deep." Sam commented. "It's like your whole mind changed over night."

"It seems like it. Sometimes all it takes is that one big thing that tips you over. That changes your whole thinking about everything. Yesterday I didn't believe in love and today I can't get enough of him." I laughed.

"I like Ulrich." Aelita commented. "Is he coming back to work?"

"No." I looked away. "This guy from Rock Records likes him and is offering him a job. I told him he should take it."

"I thought he was just talking to them. I didn't know they were offering him the job." Sam said shocked.

"Yeah." I answered as I stood up stretching.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah Aelita that would be good."

I followed the girls into the kitchen.

"Well, well, well look who it is."

"Not now Odd." I warned the smirking blond as I climbed onto a stool.

"So you and him officially go out now?"

"Well William if you mean Ulrich, then yeah we do." I snapped. "Thanks Aelita."

"So where you two last night?"

"None of your damn business." I huffed before going into the living room.

"Hey Yumi." Odd greeted as he sat on the couch with me.

"Yeah Odd?"

I slapped his hand away when he stole a piece of my sausage.

"In all seriousness I like you."

"Sorry I'm taken."

"Yumi I'm being serious!"

"Me too." I grinned.

"I really do. You're good for Ulrich. Besides he's the only who can handle your sarcasm." He poked me in the side.

"My sarcasm is what he finds most attractive about me." I defended.

"I'm sure." He agreed as he turned to the T.V.

"All of us except for Yumi are going to the studio." Aelita announced.

"How come Yumi doesn't have to go?" Sam whined.

"Yumi has class soon. Now let's go."

I just laughed as the others went to work. I sat around for another hour before there was impatient knocking at the door.

"I'm coming." I snapped.

"Yumi!"

I giggled as Ulrich picked me up and started twirling us around.

"Ulrich what is going on?"

"Guess what Yumi."

"What?" I asked as he placed me back on the ground.

"I got the job at Rock Records!"

"You did?" I laughed at his happiness.

I sighed in surprise when Ulrich connected our lips in a heated kiss. Both my hands were on his shoulders as one of his hands were on my waist and the other was stroking my back. I pulled back when the need for oxygen was too strong.


	9. Chapter 9

The Only Exception

Ulrich's P.O.V.

"How your first day at Rock Records?" Odd asked as soon as I entered our house.

"Fine." I said vaguely as I walked into the kitchen.

"Fine? Fine? You've wanted to work at Rock Records since you were twelve years old and it was only fine?"

"Odd I have to tell you something." Taking a deep breath I continued. "Ashleigh works there too."

"Ashleigh? As in your ex girlfriend Ashleigh?" Odd yelled.

"Yeah. And she wants to get back together. What am I going to do?" I asked siting down and putting my head in my hand.

"A few months ago you would have killed at that chance." My best friend said thoughtfully.

"But things are different now. I'm different now, I'm with Yumi."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know Odd. You saw how long it took for us to get together. Her ex really fucked her up Odd. She has so many trust issues. If she finds out about Ashleigh..."

"She'll flip." Odd finished.

"Exactly. I can't lose her Odd. I just got her."

"But if you don't tell her about Ashleigh and she finds out..."

"She'll kill me. Either way I'm screwed." Roughly running my fingers through my hair I scowled.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to tell Yumi. That'll just stress her out. I'll just be sure to keep Ashleigh at a distance so she doesn't think anything is going on between us. And Yumi will never know." I concluded shaking my head.

"Do you really think that's going to work?"

"It has to. Besides how's she going to find out? The only person who knows I work with Ashleigh is you."

"I don't know. Stuff like this never works out." Odd bit his lip shaking his head.

"My only other option is to quit. That'll raise more flags than me staying."

"That's true. Just be careful buddy. You said so yourself, Yumi's ex really fucked her up. Tread carefully, you don't want to make it worse."

"That's the last thing I want to do. I think I love her Odd. It's just, I'm dealing with a heart that I didn't break and I'm not sure what to do." Shaking my head I leaned back on the couch.

"I'm here for you dude, I am."

"Thanks man." I said bumping fists with him.

We sat in silence for a while before going our separate ways.

"Hey Yumi." Smiling I greeted my girlfriend at her house.

"Ulrich!" She smiled back as I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

I'm so afraid of losing this girl.

"Ulrich, let go. You're squeezing too tight." She laughed playfully.

"Sorry baby." Apologizing I loosened my grip on her.

"Baby?" She crinkled her nose cutely.

"What? You don't like it?" I asked laughing.

"No it's not that." She shook her head still smiling. "It's just different. I've never had anyone call me that. I like it."

"Want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Like a date?" The pretty girl bit her lip nervously.

"Yeah?" I answered slowly. "That's okay right?"

"It's perfect. Let me go change clothes so we can go."

"No you're fine like you are." I replied meaning it. "Let's go. I want to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, today was your first day at Rock Records. You have to tell me all about it." She smiled brightly as we started walking down the stairs.

"Yeah I do." I agreed rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

On the way over I had changed my mind about telling Yumi about Ashleigh. In my experience telling the truth had always been the best option. If Yumi found out I was working with Ashleigh and my connection to her and didn't hear it from me it would crush her.

"Hey, you're thinking hard."

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind."

I felt bad because Yumi was in such a great mood and I knew this was going to upset her.

"Ulrich." She said stopping us as we walked down the street.

She grabbed the sides of my face and looked my in the eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Leaning up she kissed me deeply.

"I'm afraid of losing you Yumi." I admitted looking away.

A frown etched itself on her beautiful face. "Why would you lose me?"

"I work with this girl named Ashleigh. She's my ex. And she wants to get back together."

"What?"

Dropping her hands from my face she stepped back.

"Yumi." Moving closer I grasped her hands. "I made it crystal clear that I didn't want to get back together and that I was with you."

"Really?" She glanced at me wearily before she looked down at the ground.

"I promise you I did. I wasn't going to tell you at first, but-"

"You weren't going to tell me?" Yumi hissed before dropping my hands.

"You didn't let me finish." I tried to explain as she backed away from me.

"I don't want to hear it Ulrich." She yelled. "Go home. I don't feel like dinner after all tonight."

"Yumi-"

She just ignored me as she walked back to her apartment.

Standing in the middle of the sidewalk I knew I had really screwed up. Which was exactly what I was trying not to do.

Yumi's P.O.V.

"If it was anyone but you I would kick your ass for breaking into my room in the middle of the night." I said groggily to the man stroking my hair.

"That's reassuring." He whispered chuckling lightly.

"What are you doing here Ulrich?"

"I couldn't sleep knowing you were upset."

"I wasn't upset." I tried to deny.

"You're lying. The tear marks say different." He gently wiped his thumb under my eyes. "I'm so sorry baby. Hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do. You have to believe me."

"I know Ulrich." I nodded leaning into his touch.

"When I said I wasn't going to tell you about Ashleigh you took it the wrong way. I didn't want to tell you because I know what you've been through and didn't want to stress you out."

"Why'd you change your mind?"

"Because if word got back to you and you didn't hear it from me I know it would kill you. And I thought about what would happened if it was the other way around."

"There's nothing going on between the two of you?" I eyed him carefully grabbing his chin and looked him in the eyes.

"I promise Yumi." He whispered huskily before nipping at my bottom lip.

"I believe you then." Pulling apart I told him. "Don't make me regret that."

"You won't." He let out a sigh of relief as we got under the covers.

"Tell me about your day at Rock Records."

Smiling I dragged my fingers through his hair as he told me every detail while laying his head under my chin. His body on top of mine was strangely comforting. Something I could get used to every night.

Aelita's P.O.V.

"We shouldn't be doing this." I said through the heated kiss to the blonde.

"Nobody's going to know." He whispered kissing my neck.

"But it's wrong. If we get caught-"

"It's the middle of the night babe relax." He laughed breezily.

"Odd." I groaned out.

"Just relax." He smiled pushing me up on the counter and continued kissing me.


	10. Chapter 10

Aelita's P.O.V.

Waking up the next morning I wasn't surprised to see Odd had snuck out. Or how guilty I felt about what had happened last night.

"Aelita! It's time for breakfast!" Sam yelled from the kitchen.

Feeling even worse at the sound of Sam's voice I stood up and left my room.

Walking into the kitchen I saw Ulrich sitting on the counter in a pair of Adidas sweat pants and a T-shirt. Yumi was still in her pajamas as well as she stood leaning back on the counter between Ulrich's legs.

Sam was dressed for the day as she cooked on the stove.

"Morning Aelita." Yumi greeted when she spotted me.

"Morning guys." I tried to reply cheerily as I sat down at the table.

"Hey Aelita." Sam and Ulrich greeted.

"Hungry?" Sam asked as she rested by the stove. "Food'll be done in 5."

"Okay." I nodded not really in the mood for conversation.

"Did you have a good night Aelita? I'm sure Yumi and Ulrich did." Sam grinned devilishly.

The couple in question exchanged looks in confusion.

"Um, what?" Yumi asked running her fingers through her bed hair.

"Don't try to act innocent. As quiet as you guys tried to be I could still hear you through the walls."

Ulrich choked on the orange juice he was drinking and was coughing violently at what Sam insinuated.

"What?" Ulrich got out between coughs. "That wasn't us."

"That wasn't you two? Right?" Sam laughed. "Odd didn't spend the night so it wasn't me. Jeremy was out of town so it wasn't him and Aelita. Who else would it be?"

Yumi patted Ulrich on the back and gave me a look. Shaking my head lightly before looking down, I didn't want to see her face when she realized what I had done.

"Yeah, sorry about that Sam. We'll try to be quieter next time." Yumi blushed scarlet as she covered for me.

Ulrich gave her a confused look when Sam's back was turned. She just shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Whatever. You know I just like to give you two a hard time." She shrugged serving breakfast. "Anyway have you talked to Odd, Ulrich?"

I tried to hide the way my body tensed up at his name.

"No. Why?" Ulrich asked slowly sensing something was going on.

"Just asking. I sent him a text about breakfast and usually he shows up in five minutes." Sam shrugged sitting in front of me.

"He's probably still asleep or something." I muttered before throwing my dishes in the sink.

"Yeah I guess. Whatever I have to go anyway I have class soon. If he does come by tell him I'll see him later. Bye guys."

We all said good bye as Sam left. As soon as the door was shut Yumi pounced on me.

"What the hell is going on Aelita?" Yumi asked me calmly still in her position with Ulrich.

"I messed up." Whispering I wrung out my hands. "I slept with Odd."

Ulrich's eyes bugged out at my confession. Yumi just stood there calmly.

"You're wrong. You fucked up Aelita. You slept with your best friend's boyfriend." She reminded me.

"Thanks Yumi. Tell me something I don't already know." I bit back sarcastically. .

Yumi moved across the table as if she was going to hit me. Ulrich moved quickly and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back.

"Let me go Ulrich!" She struggled against him as he sat her on the counter. "She's always looking down on me but look what she does. If there's one thing I hate it's a cheater."

"Yumi! Stop talking before you say something you regret." Ulrich said sharply.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as tears streamed down my face before running to my bedroom.

One night. One stupid night of lust has ruined my life.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

Yumi stopped struggling against me when Aelita left the room. Her body went still as she sat on the counter.

"Yumi?" I asked cautiously.

Catching me off guard her body rocked with sobs.

"Ulrich." She moaned as if she was in physical pain.

"Baby." Murmuring I wished on everything that I could take the pain for her. "Shh calm down. Talk to me."

Gently I cupped her face with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. Taking a few deep breaths she calmed enough so I could understand her.

"Aelita's my best friend. She of all people should know first hand how cheating ruins people's lives Ulrich. She saw how Theo's cheating affected me. Saw how it crushed me."

Once she was done explaining she looked up and we locked eyes. Before either of us could blink she was wrapped up in my arms crushing me to her.

"Baby." Murmuring I lavished her forehead and cheeks over and over again with kisses.

Scooping her up in my arms I carried her to her room and placed her back in the bed.

"Sleep baby." Commanding her gently I tucked her in.

My plan was to get her to sleep and then leave but my plan was foiled when she wrapped her arms around my neck and made me laid down with her.

What I really wanted to do was to go find Odd and kick his blond ass. He was notorious for sleeping around. Although I never thought he would do it to me or Jeremy. When Sam came around I thought he had put that behind him, but I guess I was wrong.

After a few hours of sleep I awoke to my phone vibrating and flashing. Shifting so I wouldn't wake Yumi I grabbed my phone off her nightstand.

I had two texts. One from Jeremy asking how things were going and letting me know he would be back home tomorrow.

The other one was from Ashleigh.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sam's P.O.V.

After leaving my last class of the day I walked back home. Deep in thought at how weird my friends have been acting lately I was surprised to find myself already at my destination.

As I was going to place my hand on the doorknob I heard Yumi talking. "We have to tell Sam."

"Why? It'll only hurt her."

Heart pounding I figured I'd heard enough so I walked in.

"Tell me what?"

Aelita and Yumi turned to me looking like they were deer caught in headlights.

After a few minutes of silence I asked again. "Tell me what?"

"Sam." Yumi said softly. "Odd cheated on you."

"Oh." Feeling like my heart has just ripped out of my chest I sat on the edge of the arm chair. "I thought you two were my friends."

"Sam we are." Yumi tried.

"From the way you two were talking about it it seemed like you knew for a while. You two were debating about telling me."

"I wanted to tell you the second I found out Sam."

"You didn't though Yumi. You would've been the first person I thought would have told me."

She physically flinched at what I had implied before letting out a bitter laugh.

"Wait until you find out who it was with." Yumi muttered shaking her head.

"Who was it?" I asked looking between the two.

After a few minutes of silence Aelita spoke up. "You're looking at her."

Staring in shock I put the pieces together. Why Aelita hasn't been able to look me in the eyes for a few days. Why Yumi and Aelita haven't been speaking to each other. Why Odd hasn't been hanging around here lately.

"It was the other night wasn't it? When Jeremy was out of town? And I thought it was Yumi and Ulrich?"

"Yeah." She nodded biting her lip to keep the tears in.

Leaning over as if I was going to be sick I took a few deep breaths.

"I am so sorry Sam."

"Screw you and your sorries Aelita. You slept with my boyfriend. Then you didn't say anything." Laughing bitterly I shook my head.

Jumping up I walked toward the door.

"Sam."

Not turning around I answered her. "Screw you too Yumi. Not only did you not tell me the minute you found out you also covered for her. Imagine if I had done that with Theo. We wouldn't be friends now."

Breathing hard I left the building.

"Hey Sam."

Turning I saw Jeremy.

"Hey Jer." I said weakly

"Hey what's wrong?" He knitted his eyebrows together in concern.

"Nothing."

"Come on we're friends. You can tell me." He replied leading me to a bench.

"Odd cheated on me."

"Oh." He scratched the back of his head. "I wish I could say I was surprised. He has a history of cheating."

"I think if I tell you who he cheated with it would surprise you."

"Who?" He asked thinking. "Yumi? That's surprising. I would think he would be too scared of Ulrich-"

"Guess again."

His eyes widened in understanding. "No." He shook his head over and over again.

"Yeah."

He lost all the color out of his face and looked as if he was going to be sick.

"I never thought he would do that to us. To me." Jeremy shook his head. "And Aelita. I love her. How could she do that?"

Not answering I looked up at the sky.

Odd's P.O.V.

Walking into the house I saw Ulrich sitting on the couch with Yumi in his lap.

"Hey you two."

They both stopped talking and frowned when I joined them. Yumi stood up and left the room. Ulrich watched her leave before turning to me.

"What's up with her? If you guys want alone time just say so."

"We know." Ulrich said looking at me.

"Know what?" The smile dropped from my face as I looked at him.

"That you cheated on Sam."

"Oh." I swallowed hard. "How did you find out?"

"Aelita probably wasn't the best person to cheat with. Why'd you do it? I thought Sam was the one. I thought you loved her."

"She is and I do it's just hard to stay faithful. You get it, right?"

"No I never have and you know that. I love Yumi and no girl is worth me losing her over. Especially what she's been through."

"The last thing I wanted to do was to lose Sam. I thought she would never find out, it'd be a one time thing."

"Well you were the one who told me secrets never stay buried forever."

"That's true." Looking away I stared at the dark tv.

"Yumi's pissed at you."

"Why?"

"Because for one thing you cheated on her best friend. And Sam's mad at her for not telling her right away."

"Does Jer know?"

Ulrich reached on the coffee table and gave me a piece of paper.

"He's moving out?" I asked shocked.

"Yep. We have to find a new roommate."

"I can't believe he's overreacting like this."

"Odd you slept with his girlfriend. Which caused them to break up. If anything he's under reacting." Ulrich shook his head taking a sip of his soda.

"He's mad at me too."

"Why what'd you do?"

"Same reason Sam's mad at Yumi." Sighing Ulrich stood up. "I hope it was worth it."

"Do you hate me?"

Ulrich's P.O.V.

Before I could answer we heard the doorbell ring.

Walking over I opened the door to see someone I did not want to see.

"Ashleigh? What the hell are you doing here at my house?"

"Ulrich! Are we going to eat or what?"

Turning around I saw Yumi walking back in from my room.

"I'm hungry, who's this?" She asked stopping and looking over my shoulder.

"I'm Ashleigh, I'm here to answer the ad." My ex smirked wickedly. "The one about a roommate."

"Sorry you're too late. That spot has already been filled." Yumi replied wrapping her arm around my waist.

"By who?"

"By me, his girlfriend." My Japanese beauty smiled before slamming the door.

"Thanks for the save babe." Kissing her forehead I went back to the kitchen where Odd had disappeared to make me a sandwich. "Lying to her is the only way she'll get it."

"Who said I was lying?" Yumi asked hopping up on the counter.

"What?" Stopping what I was doing I focused on her.

"I mean at first I was just saying it to make her leave. But thinking about it, why not? With Sam moving out, and Aelita and I can't afford the rent, just like with Jeremy moving out you two can't afford the rent. Why don't we all just move in together?" Explaining she took a bite of an apple.

Silently mulling over what she said I grabbed her hand and took a bite of her apple.

"Okay."

"Okay?" She asked smiling.

"Let's do it. Let's be roommates."


End file.
